


The Beginning

by 9SES4



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9SES4/pseuds/9SES4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Season 2. Sam has a vision of a girl, that is "special" like himself, being murdered by Azazel. The boys set out, hoping to stop it in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've had this one stashed away for a while so it's pretty weak. Let me know if you have any suggestions on how to fix it up and make it better.

It was late in the night. I had a demon tied to a chair in a circle and one more in the closet. I finished the cold demon blood from my coffee cup and lifted a knife off of the table.  
“You sure you want to do this?” the demon asked. “You know that you’ll hurt the girl if you hurt me.”  
“I know,” I replied. I wasn’t going to kill the girl, but I was going to take as much blood as possible. I set a marked tub underneath the girls arm. I then dug the knife into her wrist. Blood poured from it and the demon let out a high pitch scream.  
I watched the tub carefully. When the blood mark hit 5’7, I pressed a towel firmly on her wrist and began the exorcism. The demon began to yell and I watched it leave the girl’s body. I replaced the towel that covered the girl’s wrist and replaced it with a new one and tightly taped it. I then lifted the tub and carried it down to my cellar. I poured the blood into two separate tap containers and placed them in the fridge.  
I grabbed the tub and headed back upstairs. The girl was still unconscious and the towel was slowly slipping. I replaced the towel yet again, unbound her from the chair and led her to my couch. I reached my mind out to hers and planted a story in her head, one where she didn’t know who I was. I laid her hand across her chest to slow the bleeding and moved to the man in my closet.  
Moving him from the closet to the chair required no effort. After he was bound I repeated the process.  
I moved both of them out to my car and drove to the hospital. I dropped them off at the ER and gave security my fake statement. I then used the last drops of the demon blood that lay inside of me to make them forget me. I collapsed into the driver’s seat of my car, feeling drained.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam woke up to the blaring sound of Dean’s alarm.  
“Dean, what the hell,” he said rolling over, pulling the pillow over his ear.  
“Rise and shine, Sammy. We have a case,” Dean said, tightening his shoes.  
“Fine – whatever,” Sam replied, putting his feet on the floor, “I’m up.”  
“So get thi-” Sam fell to the floor, gripping his head in agony.  
“Sam!” Dean yelled, running to his brother.  
“It’s happening again Dean. Ahhh!”  
A brown haired girl filled his vision. She was running down a street. She turned suddenly into a house marked 2 Stone Creek Ln. 65203. She fumbled with the lock and the door burst open, sending her flying into the wall. A man walked in. The image flashed back to her, terrified on the ground. The man stalked towards her, knife in hand. He laughed as he killed her, her dying scream imprinted forever in Sam’s head. He looked into the moonlight, flashing his yellow eyes.  
Sam inhaled as he returned to the present. His head pounded.  
“Dean, look up 2 Stone Creek lane. Zip code 65203.” Sam said. Dean moved towards the laptop that lay on the kitchen table.  
“The woman in my – thing – she lived there…. Dean, Yellow-eyes killed her. – I…I think she’s like me,” Sam said, rubbing his head.  
“What do you mean ‘like you’?”  
“She has his blood in her. – She’s special and he’s going to kill her.”  
“She lives on the outskirts of Columbia, Missouri.”  
“Pack up, we’re leaving,” Sam said, grabbing his bag.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I woke up on the couch. I glanced at the wall clock. 12:30p.m. I danced my unfocused eyes around the room.  
“Damn it,” I muttered, “I still need to clean up.” I stood up and made my way towards the sink. I threw the bloody towels into a bin and set it by the cellar door. I moved the chair back to the kitchen table and set a rug over the demon circle. With the upstairs finished, I headed with my bin of towels, down to the cellar. I tossed the towels into the washer and noticed that my white shirt had some blood on it as well. I peeled it off and tossed it into the washer as well. I added the bleach, started the washer, and turned my attention to the tub. It was almost blood free, when I heard the doorbell ring. I picked up a spare shirt off of the dryer and slipped it on.  
“Ms. Summers?” a mail carrier asked.  
“Yes,” I replied.  
“I have a package for you. If you would please sign on the ‘X’,” he said, handing me the pen and clipboard. I signed and took the package. As I watched him walk down to his car, I noticed an unfamiliar man sitting on a bench in the park across the street. He stared intently at the mail carrier’s car and my house. I hurried back into my house and locked the front door. I lay down on the couch in my living room, closed my eyes, and disconnected my mind from my body.  
I found the stranger in the world of minds and joined his. Quietly, as not to alarm him of my presence, I went through his mind, learning everything about him. His name was Sam Winchester; He was a hunter; He had special powers like me, but had not yet learned about demon blood and its affects. He was watching me because he had a vision that I would die, but I couldn’t see who would me. I was about to leave when his cell phone rang.  
“Hey,” he answered.  
“Anything?” the guy on the other end asked.  
“No, nothing yet,”  
“Okay, well, get this. She’s as clean as a whistle. No tickets, no police reports, nothing. But, one person down at the hospital says that every couple of weeks she brings in different people who all have a deep cut on their wrist. When I asked the other people and security, they said that they’ve never seen her before,”  
“Huh,” Sam replied.  
“I’m on my way now,” the man on the other end hung up. This Sam guy had good intentions but I needed to set him straight. I rejoined my body and went to the kitchen. I pulled a coffee mug out of the cabinet and filled it with demon blood from the tap. I finished it in two gulps and head to the front window. I moved the curtain a little so that I could see him.  
“What do you want?” I sent. He gripped his head and then looked around to see where that was coming from.  
“You think that I would step out in plain sight? – What – do – you – want?” I demanded.  
“You’re the girl from my vision,” he stated, standing up.  
“Maybe I am. Maybe I’m not. What do you want?” I asked yet again.  
“To protect yo-”  
“Protect me from what?”  
“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”  
“Try me.”  
“A yellow-eyed demon.”  
I stood stalk still, frozen in shock. A yellow-eyed demon appeared night after night, turning my dreams into nightmares.  
“Go away,” I sent. He was on my porch now, looking at my front door.  
“I’m here to-“  
“Go away!” I let the curtain fall and ran through my house, bursting through the back door and into the ally. I heard tires screech and footsteps coming from behind me. It had to be Sam. I sent a massive headache him in hopes to slow him. They stopped and I heard Sam give gasp of surprise and pain.  
“Sam!” another voice said.  
“Get her Dean!” The footsteps picked up again. I used up the rest of my demon blood and sent another wave of pain to Sam, causing him let out a loud yell. The man named Dean picked up his pace. Exhausted, I collapsed against a wall.  
“Go help your brother. Let me go,” I sent.  
“What the hell, – get out of my head!” he replied. I sent the rest of my strength in persuasion and sent it to him, falling into unconsciousness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dean watched the girl fall to the ground. He now understood why the yellow-eyed demon wanted her. He felt a strong urge to leave her in the ally and go back to Sam, but he scooped her up in his arms and carried her back towards the house. Sam was leaning against the wall of the house, holding his head.  
“How’s your head?” Dean asked.  
“Terrible,” Sam replied, looking at him and then the girl in his arms. “She doesn’t look too good.”  
“Yeah, well, she definitely has power.” They carried her into the house and set her on the couch.  
“Let’s search her house. There’s something here that she didn’t want us to find,” Sam said.  
“I’ll get upstairs, you get down here,” Dean replied.  
Sam was searching the kitchen, when Dean called down,  
“Find anything?” he asked. Sam was moving towards the fridge, when he felt the urge to walk away.  
“No,” he replied. He heard Dean’s footsteps on the stairs and joined him back in the living room. The girl on the couch groaned and began to stir.  
“Sam, watch her. I’ll look for ID,” Dean said. He picked up the girls purse and dumped its contents on the kitchen table. He found her wallet and opened it.  
“Scarlett Summers, age 21,” he read. He looked at the girl on the couch. Her fair skin and dark brown hair didn’t make her look like a Scarlett.  
Sam sat on the edge of the coffee table. Scarlett’s eyes flew open and she threw a punch at Sam.  
“Sam, behind you!” Dean yelled. Sam dogged her punch.  
“Whoa, – hey…hey,” Sam said, raising his hands.  
“Why do you want to save me? – Sam Winchester,” she said staring at him with cold eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
His face went blank. I was sitting up now, staring Sam straight in the eyes. I had faced demons, these two didn’t scare me.  
“Sam Winchester, the psychic,” I said again. “And his older brother,” I turned to look at Dean, “Dean Winchester.” He glanced at his brother.  
“What else do you know?” Dean asked.  
“That your father died to save you. That you guys are hunters, but you don’t hunt animals you hunt the paranormal. You’ve been hunting a yellow-eyed demon your entire life because it killed your mom and Sam’s girlfriend. The same demon that now haunts your dreams,” I said staring back at Sam, his gaze was questioning “and mine,” I sighed, softening my expression. I felt weak. His expression changed into one of understanding as he glanced at Dean. I put my elbows on my knees and ran my hands through my hair. I needed to have a stronger defense around these brothers; I needed demon blood. I stood up and they both shifted.  
“Relax,” I said, hands up, “I’m just getting a drink. Do you want anything?”  
“No thanks,” they both replied. I took down a closed coffee mug from the cabinet and filled from the tap and set a straw in it so that the blood wouldn’t show on my teeth and headed back to the living room.  
“So, there was a fire in your house when you were little?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah, luckily, no one was killed,” I replied, sitting back down on the couch. I glanced at both of them. “Please, sit.” I gestured to the chairs that were facing me.  
“So, how many times do your ‘visions’ come true?” I asked. I took a sip of blood and sent, “Don’t lie to me, I’ll know.” He no longer looked surprised when I talked to him.  
“Every time. They always happen. We’ve stopped a couple, but others – they weren’t so lucky,” he replied.  
“And you,” I sent to Dean. “What do you get out of this?” I saw his hand flinch; he wanted to grab his gun.  
“Do you really want to shoot me?” I sent, taking another sip of blood. He was fun to mess with, prideful and jumpy.  
“Dean, can I talk to you for a minute, in the hallway?” Sam asked. They both stood and walked into the front hall. I could still hear their thoughts.  
“Dean-,” Sam warned.  
“Sam, she’s in my freaken’ head.”  
“I know, she was in mine too, but we can’t do anything ‘till we know exactly how much she can do. For all we know, she could be in our heads now.”  
“I’ve decided that I can trust you,” she sent Sam as they walked back in.  
“So Scarlett, what else can you do?” Dean asked, trying to keep his voice light and conversational but failing miserably.  
“I can make my mind leave my body, make it dissociate from all of my senses. On a good day, I can read minds, send persuasion and pain, I can go through people's minds and learn their entire life in a matter of minutes, and I can make people question reality.”  
“On a good day?” Dean asked. I smiled and took a sipped from my straw.  
“So,” I said, turning to Sam. “How do I die?”  
“Yellow-eyes hunts you down and kills you,” he replied blandly.  
“And how long does it usually take for your 'visions' to come true?”  
“I don't know,” he replied. “Usually they happen within one to two days after I see it.”  
“Okay, so we still have time. Where are y'all going to stay?” I asked, finishing my cup. I set it down on the coffee table, and leaned against the arm of the couch, pulling my feet up beside me.  
“I don't know, but Dean or I could watch your house,” Sam replied.  
“Yeah, okay,” I replied, lightly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hours after the sun set, I was still sitting on the couch, reading a book. One of them was sitting outside of my house, in that ancient car. My phone rang.  
“Hello?” I said.  
“Ms. Summers?” the voice on the other end asked. I froze. I had never heard his voice before, but I knew who it was.  
“What do you want?” I asked, my voice shaking.  
“You would be a strong addition to my army-”  
“I know what you intend to do. And if you think that I'm just going to 'sign up', then you're wrong,”  
“Oh no darling, I know you're not that weak. No, you're going to have to be persuaded. – How about you come to your friend Kathy's house, alone, or – she dies.” I couldn't speak. “Oh – and sweetheart, don't bring the Winchesters. They have a bigger task to do.” He hung up. I slowly set down the phone. My hand fumbled with the laces as I put my shoes on. This was how Sam saw it ending. I would refuse and he would kill me. Right then and there.  
I stepped out the front door and looked at the car across the street. Dean was looking up the street. I sent persuasion of a quick five minute nap to him, and watched as his head began to nod. When it hit the steering wheel, I took off running down the street to Kathy's house. The front door was wide open as I ran inside.  
“Kathy!” I yelled, frantically looking around the dark room.  
“So you made it past your body guard,” a voice said from the shadows. My head snapped toward the sound. A pair of yellow eyes flashed at me, followed by the rest of his body. He held a struggling Kathy in his arms.  
“It's okay,” I said to her, trying to give the most reassurance that I could. “I'm here, so let her go,” I said to him, my voice shaking a little. I sent all of the hurt I could muster to him.  
“Fine,” he laughed, releasing her. She ran behind me.  
“Go!” I told her. She turned and ran without a second thought.  
“So, you decided to join-”  
“I know who you are and what you are-” I said acidly.  
“What I am?” he asked, surprised. “I am no different than you.”  
“We are different in every way,” I spat at him.  
“You kill dozens of my children and dozens of your own kind so that you could flourish. – And I've allowed it to happen, for you to live, because I knew this day would come.”  
“And what day is that?” I asked.  
“The day you become my general, and lead my army in the greatest war that the Earth has ever seen.” He replied. I stood in shock.  
“N-no,” I finally stammered out. “Never. I'd rather die than join your army.” He paused.  
“Such a waste,” he muttered to himself. “Twenty-two years wasted. -- Did you ever wonder what your own power felt like on others?” He asked, his eyes piercing my own.  
“Ahh,” I said, gripping my head as it began pound and throb. I ran out the open door and stumbled into the street. I clambered to my feet and ran to my house, my head pounding with every step. Just like Sam's vision, I ran into my house, closed the front door and fumbled with the deadbolt. The door flew open, sending me flying into the back wall, – but it wasn't Yellow-eyes who kicked it, it was Dean.  
“Scarlett!” he yelled, as he hurried towards me. My head felt like it was going to explode. I gripped it tighter and watched as Dean was thrown into the side parlor room, and Yellow-eyes took his place.  
“Dean!” I heard myself yell. Yellow-eyes began to walk towards me. He opened his jacket and pulled a knife out.  
“This one is particularly my favorite,” he said, giving it a small twirl between his fingertips. I tried to crawl into the living room, but was pulled upward along the wall until my feet no longer touched the floor. Yellow-eye's hand held my neck and the point of the knife was pressed against my sternum.  
“You've wasted my time and my blood,” he whispered to my ear. “And now, I want it back.”  
A gunshot came from the front door, and I felt the white hot pain of the knife pierce my flesh. I was too stunned to scream as he pulled the knife out and dropped me to the floor.  
“She's all yours,” I heard him laugh. “I got what I wanted.” My eyelids began to droop and grow heavy as I watched him disappear. I heard Sam and Dean yelling to each other.  
“Scarlett! – Scarlett!” Sam was suddenly on the floor next to me. “Dean, get me something to stop the bleeding!” he yelled. I felt pressure being applied and the pain increase tenfold. I heard Dean's voice in the distance, and then the blackness consumed me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Sam, he torched it! We’ve got to get out of here!” Dean yelled. Sam scooped Scarlett in his arms and ran out the front door, to the impala.  
“Dean, I don't think she's breathing,” he said. Dean turned around, looked her over, and held his hand in front of her nose.  
“Dammit,” he muttered. Dean fell to the ground, gripping his head in agony.  
“Dean-” Sam said, before he fell to the ground, his head pounding.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
My mind drifted in a familiar realm, the realm if the minds of everyone else. The pain of my side still lingered. I connected my mind to everyone else's and took their physical wellness, healing my side. The pain slowly subsided until it was the pain of a bruise.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I opened my eyes and gasped for air. Something was around my arms and legs. I struggled to break free.  
“Hey, whoa, Scarlett,” Sam said, setting me down. I heard crackling and the sky was strangely bright. I spun around to see my house on fire, the flames dancing through the roof.  
“No,” I breathed in shock. I took a step forward, ready to run inside and save whatever I could, but was met with a strong arm wrapped around my waist.  
“Let me go!” I sent. “My life is in that house!” I sent persuasion and felt his arm relax a little and then tighten up again.  
“Let me go!” I yelled again. I heard sirens in the distance and quit struggling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I walked through the remains of my house. I picked up whatever I could find and put it in a duffel bag.  
“How's your chest?” Sam asked.  
“Just a bruise,” I replied, keeping my eyes down as the ashes. Dean came up beside him.  
“Sam,” he said in a low voice, “time to go.”  
“I'm coming with you,” I said, glancing at both of their eyes.  
“No-”  
“Dean, I know why you hunt. It's because of Yellow-eyes. – And he took my life – twice. Once he's dead, then I'll leave and you'll never have to see me again. – But until then...” I trailed off.  
“Scarlett, this isn't a job for newbies,” Dean said.  
“Then I won't hunt. I'll find some other way to help y'all. I just want to see Yellow-eyes’ body,” I said.  
“And suppose you come with us. What would you say to your family?” he asked.  
“Nothing,” I replied. “They're dead. No one would notice that I left,” I said to them. Dean looked at Sam, eyebrows raised.

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions on how to fix it up and make it better?


End file.
